1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for organizing or displaying jewelry and accessories and, more particularly, to a novel means for jewelry and accessory organization or display which is compact, attractive, easy to use, which permits convenient retrieval of the jewelry and accessories, and which is especially useful in the organization of women's and children's jewelry and accessories.
2. Background Art
A number of devices have been developed for the organization or display of jewelry and accessories and include boards with pegs from which such items may be hung or frames supporting pieces of fabric to which earrings may be fastened. Other methods of organizing such items include placing them in more or less sorted fashion in drawers or bins. A substantial limitation with the former types of devices is that they are limited in the forms of jewelry or accessories with which they may be used. For example, a pegboard may be unsuitable for holding certain kinds of earrings and a piece of fabric would be unsuitable for attachment thereto of a headband. The latter method can make convenient retrieval difficult, especially when a drawer or bin contains a large number of items, and does not afford an attractive means of display.
Children are frequently prone to merely pile such items in a drawer or on a dresser without much thought to the organization thereof and it would be desirable to have some means to which a child would be attracted to organize the child's own jewelry and accessories.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for the organization or display of a wide variety of jewelry and accessory items.
A further object of the invention is to provide such means that is attractive.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such means from which the items may be conveniently retrieved.
Another object of the invention is to provide such means that is economically and easily constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.